Seeking Love
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Sonny is being forced into an arranged marriage with Chad Dylan Cooper. Being a strong-willed girl, she decides to escape from being married off. AU Multi-chapter SonnyxTawni FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are reading this author's note :)**

**I haven't been updating or posting any stories recently and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that with camp coming up tomorrow, I've been really busy.**

**Ok firstly, camp. The type of camp I'll be going through will NOT be all those camps where you get to slack off or goof off. It will be a training camp for uniform groups and it's really scary 'cos the seniors (We call them 'Ma'ams') get to torture us anyway they want. There will be tons of punishment, footdrill and other tiring stuff so it will be HORRIBLE. This camp will be three days, two nights long and during the nights, they can make us do more punishments or changing parade (That means that they will give us 3 minutes to change out of shirts and shorts into our full brigade uniform and back). The seniors are really, really strict so everything MUST be standardised (eg. Where our bags must be facing, how we align our items etc). And what's more, we'll be sleeping on the COLD, HARD floors of our classrooms (Last year, I was shaking throughout the entire night) and no; we don't have sleeping bags to keep us warm. We sleep on paper-thin pieces of groundsheets with only sweaters to keep ourselves warm.**

**Some of you guys might wonder why I signed up to go. This is 'cos I belong to a uniform group and we all tend to have this 'United Spirit' to help our seniors, squadmates, and juniors. So having people around us doing the same punishments will help us stay bonded and feel like 'We're all in this together'. **

**So, enough about my ranting. I just decided to write a multi chapter fic for Sonny/Tawni 'cos I just realised that there weren't many here. This is based on a dream I had (YES I DREAMT ABOUT SONNY AND TAWNI! BE JEALOUS :P) a few nights ago.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?"<p>

Sonny Munroe knew that she was probably making a scene in front of her parents and _him_ right now, but she didn't care and neither did they. This sort of behaviour was normal for the bubbly brunette. Besides, they had already prepared themselves for Sonny's reaction towards the big news and remained collected as Mrs. Munroe continued sipping her tea.

"Isn't it great, darling? I knew you'd be happy about this."

Clenching her fists tightly, she glared at her mother and growled with venom dripping from her voice.

"Yes mother. I'm extremely elated that YOU ARRANGED A MARRIAGE FOR ME! Mother, I do not want to get married yet! I'm only nineteen! You can't possibly marry me off so soon to _Blondie_ over there! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Hey! The name's Chad, not Blondie!"

Scowling, she turned to the blond-haired young man who spoke, at the same time intensifying her glare. She certainly did NOT want to get married to such a rich and spoilt brat like him.

"Who cares? I'm not getting married to you and that's final!" With a loud stomp of her foot, she turned and left the dinner table and ran to the garden of her giant mansion.

* * *

><p>Sliding down onto her favourite stone bench in the beautiful garden, she sighed. Silently sobbing to herself, she started thinking. It was her favourite thing to do here in this quiet and peaceful place. After all, everyone has their own thinking place, and this was hers.<p>

She simply could not believe that her own mother would marry her off like that without her consent. This was the twenty-first century, after all. She should have a say in her own marriage and besides, she was still young. She had plenty of time to decide who to spend the rest of her life with, and she certainly did not want to marry Chad Dylan Cooper.

The three-named jerkface was a rich man who looked down on people poorer than him. He never treats anybody with respect and always abuses his privileges. The thought of marrying someone like him absolutely disgusted her.

From young, she had always told herself that she would marry someone who would love her and treat her with respect. She'd always been a sucker for fairytale endings where her knight in shining armour would scoop her up and carry her off to a place where it was just the two of them.

But her mother never cared about love. All she thought about was money, money and more money. Mrs. Munroe only married Sonny's father (who was a successful director of many movies) because of the money he had. As if that wasn't enough, now she was going to marry Sonny off to the Cooper family in hopes of getting more money from them.

The young brunette had always remembered her mother's wishes. She had cornered the teenage girl one day and spoke to her in secrecy.

"One day, Allison, you'll be married to a wealthy young man of the same class as us..."

But she did not want that. All she wanted was love from her future spouse. She couldn't care less about money and it wouldn't matter to her if she chose to marry someone from a lower class. All she wished for was to get married to someone who would love her like nothing else mattered.

And if she was the strong-willed and stubborn Sonny Munroe, she would have it her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Can y'all guess what she's about to do? It's pretty obvious, but yeah.<strong>

**Tawni won't be in the next chapter. Actually, I'm not sure about when she'll be making an appearance in this story.**

**Anyway, in case you didn't understand this: Sonny is a rich girl who is forced to get married to a stuck up jerk by her money-craving mother. Wow I just summed up this entire chapter in a sentence.**

**Yeah, so please review! Your reviews will help me live through camp!**

**Cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I'm proud to say that I survived camp! Gosh...**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter of Seeking Love. It won't be as short as the previous one, but there's no Tawni yet.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nico!"<p>

Sonny Munroe had walked into her personal hairdresser's slash good friend's place, ready for a new makeover.

Plopping herself down onto a chair, she instructed the boy to style her hair in a particular fashion: long and straightened , coloured light brown with blond highlights. It would go perfectly well with her new tan and clothes.

You see, this was the final step of the procedure she had carefully planned out. She would change her looks, her clothes and her accent. Born with a Texas accent, she would carefully lace her words with a Californian tone from then on. The plan was fool-proof.

In other words, yes, Sonny Munroe was planning to run away.

She was sick and tired of living in this place that her parents called her home. She was sick and tired of being labelled as 'Allison Munroe', prim and proper daughter of Cornelia and Jonathan Munroe. She wanted to just be Sonny, a bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl who believes in love.

And she certainly did not love Chad Dylan Cooper.

For years, she had been contemplating running away from the place that was like a prison cell to her. The arranged marriage was the last straw. It was the final call for her to pack her bags and run.

And that was what she was about to do.

* * *

><p>"So, Sonny, why the sudden change of hairstyle?"<p>

Nico raised his eyebrows. He knew something was up with the naturally bubbly girl but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Sonny usually did something reckless whenever she felt down or angry.

"I just wanted a change." _Lies._

Still preoccupied with the flat iron, he mumbled. "Seriously, what's wrong, Sonny? And don't lie to me."

Sighing, she replied. There was no use denying it now. "I'm getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And?"

"I don't love him! Hell, I can't stand him!"

"So...?"

"I'm running away, Nico."

Setting the flat iron down on a small table, he spinned his closest friend around.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess there's no stopping you."

This was one of the reasons she and Nico were great friends. Both understood each other well and the boy, knowing how stubborn his friend was, did not bother to stop her from running. He knew that Sonny was not going to give up her dreams just because he disapproved. No, she had a mind of her own and he was not about to stop her from making this life-changing decision.

Besides, he actually supported her choice. He himself could not stand Mr and Mrs Munroe. They were too snobby for their own good. He had often wondered if Sonny had been adopted. The young and smiley girl was nothing like them.

* * *

><p>Running her fingers through her newly dyed hair, she paced around the outside of her house.<p>

She had to sneak in somehow. If anyone were to see her new look, they would remember it and that would make it harder for her to stay hidden.

Climbing the rope ladder she'd hidden beneath a bush, she made her way up to her room where a small backpack was lying neatly on her bed.

Before leaving to Nico's, she'd packed a bag filled with her necessities: money, credit cards, a few sets of clothing, her passport and a tiny make-up kit along with some others.

Now she was ready. Her flight to California was in three hours time. She was going to have a new look. A new home.

A new life.

_*Flashbacks*_

"_Please don't tell anybody about this, Nico. I want to be able to escape without anyone knowing what I look like."_

"_I won't, I promise. Just be careful, alright? I don't want my best friend getting hurt."_

"_I will."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Before leaving, she had told each and every one of her friends to never speak of her new name. If anyone is interrogated, they would only speak of an 'Allison Munroe' while Sonny would be living her life in Orange County, California.

_This would mark one of the most memorable milestones in her life, _she thought, placing her sunglasses on her face.

She was ready to face the world outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I lied, it wasn't that long.<strong>

**I'll try to get another one-shot out today. Keyword: Try. My strict aunt's coming****back home today and I need to act like I'm studying.**

**So, catch ya later!**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W. F.O.R. M.E.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this is the third chapter of Seeking Love. I'll be focusing my time on it for a while before switching back to either one-shots or Between Life and Death.**

**Thank you to TracyCook and mrpuppy for your reviews! You guys rock!**

**So please review and tell me what you think about it after reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>The flight only took thirty minutes, which was great. Now Sonny had more time to explore the world outside her hometown.<p>

The thought of being free was still being processed into her brain. It seemed that a week ago, escaping was impossible. But now, here she was, standing proudly in an airport in California.

She was in a whole new place and the only method of transport she had were her own two legs. But that didn't stop her, no. She was a free woman now, capable of doing her own things.

Ditching her old identity and past life, she stepped out of the crowded airport and into her brand new life.

Goodbye, Allison Munroe.

And hello, Sonny.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll have a... uh... a normal Cheeseburger with Coke and Fries, please."<p>

Hiding her drooping eyelids beneath her shades, the Texas native mumbled sleepily. She had been on the road for two hours straight with a growling stomach, and Macdonald's was the first restaurant she found after driving through the highway.

As the cashier took down her order, a television screen had caught her eye. Glancing upwards, she stared with widened eyes at the woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to her on the screen.

"It's been such a long period of twelve hours and my dearest daughter hasn't returned. Wherever you are, Allison, please come back home! Your father and I, along with Chad, miss you so much..."

The screen was then switched to another scene with a reporter speaking.

"Although it has been only half a day since Ms. Allison Munroe's mysterious disappearance, her parents have successfully filed a police report. If there's anyone who has spotted the missing teenager, please call our news hotline and tune in to tonight's news for more updates on Ms. Munroe. This is Santiago Heraldo, signing off."

"Unbelievable. They actually bribed the Police Department and News Broadcasting Station just to get more attention! I cannot believe these people!"

"So I'm guessing you don't like the Munroes then?"

Her head snapped up as she found the source of the voice to be the cashier's. Looking him in the eye without revealing too much, she replied.

"I just think that they're only after publicity. I doubt that they actually care about their daughter in the first place."

"Yeah. Looks like it. I mean, I've never really seen the family spend a normal day together to bond with each other. It's as if the only times the three Munroes are spotted together would be a place filled with cameras and paparazzi."

"Guess so." _I know so._

"I'm Grady. And you are?"

"Sonny. It's nice to meet you, Grady."

"Right back at ya."

A bell rang, its noise towering over the racket of all the customers. Almost immediately, her food appeared directly in front of her, waiting to be consumed.

"Thanks for the conversation, Sonny. Enjoy your meal!"

With a silent nod, she lifted her tray to the end of the fast food restaurant to find an empty seat before plopping down and devouring her food. She was delighted to be relieved of her hunger at long last, but she had to savour every bite as it would be a few hours before she would have another meal.

* * *

><p>Sonny wasn't exactly sure where she was headed.<p>

Being the reckless type of girl, she hadn't planned her escape properly, therefore leading to the lack of cars and a place to stay.

Wandering , lost, for hours, she sighed. The sky was already pitch black and she had nowhere to go.

There wasn't a single hotel or motel in sight or travelling distance. The roads were cab-free and she had no knowledge of the area she was currently at.

Her legs were aching. Her head was spinning. Her eyes were blurring. There was no doubt that she was dead tired. She could not even walk properly without tilting a little to her sides.

Drowsily, she continued walking. There had to be a somewhere she could stay around here somewhere. She just had to find it.

Exhausted and drained, she walked past a dark alley way, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her like hawks, hawks that were about to strike on its newest prey.

* * *

><p>"Look what we got here, Sky. A little girl in the middle of a dark alley at this time of the night."<p>

A dark and sinister voice had startled the teenager as she turned around swiftly, trying to find its source.

"Hey there, beautiful. Wanna hang out with us for a bit? We could have some fun together..."

It was a different voice this time, slightly higher-pitched but as menacing as the first. Together, the two silhouettes stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves to the shaking girl.

The first guy was a bald African American that was about her age. He was tall and well-built, his towering size intimidating her, backing her against a wall. The other guy was slightly shorter but equally strong. He had messy brown hair and the smirk on his face was the kind that told you not to try and mess with him.

Her parents had taught her about these types of people before. They would come to her, do their business and leave her alone afterwards. These were the kind of people that did not care if they hurt anyone, as long as they got what they wanted. And that taught alone petrified her.

She did not want to be stuck here, with her innocence soon to be stolen by the two evil-looking men. No, she would hate for that to happen. But there was no other way. They had cornered her against the wall with no escape. There was no possible way out.

Quivering slightly, she stayed put. She was not going to let these mean people take advantage of her here. She was putting her foot down, and that was why she wasn't planning on moving.

Well, that and the fact that her feet were glued stiffly to the ground, preventing her from moving away.

The second guy, who she assumed was Sky, stepped forward so close 'til their faces were touching. Sonny could smell his breath, which reeked of cigarettes and beer. Wrinkling her nose, she held her head down, disgusted by the poor excuse of a human being leaning over her.

Roughly, he then smashed his lips onto hers as he grabbed her harshly, forcing her into the kiss. Placing her hands on his chest, she struggled hard to pull away, to no avail. She was trapped and the only thing she could do was...

"DAMMIT! THAT BITCH BIT ME!" Growling furiously, Sky slapped the teenage girl, hard, on the side of her head. Sonny screamed in agony as she fell down to the ground, then tried backing away as he fell on top of her, ripping parts of her thin shirt like a ferocious beast. The brunette then kicked him, attempting to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Not letting go of her, his hands explored her body, sickening the sobbing girl.

He was that close. That close to taking her there. That was when he heard the ear-splitting sound of a dog barking.

Someone was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, not my best work, but I can't really write this late at night.<strong>

**Please review! I hope to get at least 3 reviews before I update :)**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S. A.R.E. V.E.R.Y. M.U.C.H. A.P.P.R.E.C.I.A.T.E.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Once again, you guys are as awesome as ever! I got my three reviews as requested so I'm updating early!**

**Tomorrow will be 4****th**** of July, so Happy Early Independence Day to my American readers! It will be a holiday for me as well (Youth Day) so I'll be able to update a few more stories, including this one! I think I'll probably post the new chapter for Between Life and Death and maybe write a new one-shot?**

**So keep reviewing and I'll do my best to update sooner. You have my word on that: D**

* * *

><p><em>He was that close. That close to taking her there. That was when he heard the ear-splitting sound of a dog barking. <em>

_Someone was there._

The sound of the barking gradually increased as Sonny prayed hard, hoping that whoever came by was a kind soul that would help her out of this mess she was in right now. It seemed like that was the only thing she could do at the moment. The two men had continued violating her, not caring about the person who could walk in any time.

Another tear had leaked from the corner of her eye as the man known as Sky slapped her hard, threatening her not to make a single sound.

But the voice in her head had told her otherwise. It had spoken to her, willing her to start kicking and screaming. This might be her one chance of escaping from their clutches.

So she listened.

And it was a good thing she did. After enduring a couple of slaps and punches from the jerk faces, her savior had finally appeared…

… In a form of a sixteen year old.

Standing at the entrance of the alley was a girl dressed in the wackiest clothes Sonny had ever seen. With dark pink and purple highlights in her light brown hair, she could really stand out in a crowd. She was wearing a pale green shirt with hot pink shorts. But the thing that made her look tough, even though she was still a scrawny-looking teenager, was the ginormous dog on her side.

It was as if time had slowed down when the huge white dog leaped forward, taking down Sky's partner in crime just by simply crushing him. The girl had given it another command as it snapped at the other man, trying to bite his arm off.

"What is this stupid dog doing here? The boss never said anything about a man-eating dog?"

"How should I know?"

"Wanna make a run for it?"

"Let's just get out of here before we get killed by that beast!"

Screaming in terror, they ran off as the dog stayed. Licking its paw, it made its way towards the shivering teenager as if it had a mind of its own.

"Bolt! Be careful! Don't hurt her!"

The dog halted at his owner's words as he inched back slowly, not wanting to injure the poor girl further. He was an obedient and smart dog; disobeying his mistress would not be wise. After all, even though she was young, she was still a rather witty kid.

The young girl rushed over to take a look at Sonny. She had been beaten up quite badly. One of the men had thrown a punch in her face as it started to swell. Her arms and torso had minor cuts and bruises and her shirt was in such a bad condition that it looked more like a piece of rag. Tear tracks had stained her tanned face and there were more of them coming out and she sobbed silently, afraid to look her savior in the eye.

She looked horrendous now, and she knew it.

Quietly, the tiny brunette took the older and injured girl in her arms and comforted her gently. Rocking her slowly, Sonny's tear had finally come to a stop.

"Thank you."

Those were the first words that came out of her mouth. They were barely audible, but the young girl had heard them.

"You're welcome."

And there they stayed for the entire night, locked in an embrace as both girls drifted off to sleep with the white dog guarding them bravely.

* * *

><p>"ZORA LANCASTER HART! Where have you been? I was up waiting for you last night but you never came back! I was so worried about you!"<p>

It was about eight in the morning as Zora had finally made her way home with a weak-looking Sonny bent over her shoulder. After sleeping in the alley for the entire night, she had decided to help the girl she had saved the night before back to her house where her older sister could tend to her wounds. It was early, yes, and the young brunette needed a headstart so that her overprotective sister would not get too upset with her not coming home before.

Too late for that now.

As Tawni narrowed her eyes furiously at her sister, she finally noticed the semi-conscious girl she was supporting and rushed over, her icy cold glare melting to a softer and kinder one.

"Oh… who is this?"

The blonde quickly took over from there, gently helping the girl onto the guestroom bed as she examined her wounds. Like Zora had noticed from the day before, there wasn't much: a reddish cheek due to the slaps she received, the swelling on her right eye that was slowly turning into a bruise, along with the cuts all over her body. She treated them, applying antiseptic medicine when necessary, holding an ice pack over her eye to minimize the swelling. Sponging her arms gently, she rubbed off the layer of dirt and sand on them to reveal Sonny's soft, tanned skin.

That was when she looked at her. Like truly looked at her. Tawni gazed at the beauty in front of her and took everything in: her light brown hair that was still pretty despite how messy it is, her soft baby skin and pink pouty lips.

She looked like an angel sleeping there.

Brushing those inappropriate thoughts out of her mind, she proceeded with taking off the poor excuse of a shirt. It wasn't hard; it was so torn and tattered that there were about seven different ways to take it off without the younger girl noticing.

The blue-eyed girl held in a gasp as she continued removing the girl's shorts, revealing matching lingerie underneath. Fighting the urge to remove them as well, she grabbed the basin of warm water she had requested and started sponging the girl.

It was hard not to think about the girl's long, slender legs as she manouevred the sponge along them. Silently, she reprimanded herself in her head. Tawni Hart definitely wasn't gay, so why was she thinking these thoughts about this mysterious girl her sister had picked up along the road?

* * *

><p>"So, Zora. Wanna tell me what happened last night?"<p>

After dressing the sleeping girl in an over-sized T-shirt and short shorts, she came out to the living room, where her sister was already waiting for her.

"I'm not really sure. I was walking home with Bolt and all of a sudden, I heard this scream from inside an alley. I brought the big guy with me to check out the source of the scream and that was when I saw two guys… doing things that they should not being doing with a girl! And she was crying so bad that I had to help her! So Bolt ran forward to attack the two men and I stayed with Sonny there for the entire night."

"Sonny… is that her name?"

Nodding vigorously, Zora replied. "Yeah, I think so! That's what she told me this morning."

"And the men… they were _raping_ her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No. She just kept crying until I rocked her to sleep. She was really traumatized, Tawni."

"Yeah she should be. That was a horrible experience for her. No one should ever go through that kind of thing. Its plain sick and wrong."

"So what are we going to do with Sonny?"

"I guess… I guess we can let her stay for the time being and see how things go."

_Besides, I really do want her to stay…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it… TAWNI HART!<strong>

**The next chapter will be when Sonny wakes up and finally meets Tawni. So please review and I'll update!**

**Thank you mrpuppy, TracyCook and MirAndy93 for your reviews! I really appreciate the effort!**

**Please review, guys! Again, 3 reviews before I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey World (And aliens)! **

**HAHA I'm in a really happy mood today! TracyCook, mrpuppy and Laaaaaa reviewed my story (Though Laaaaaa reviewed Chapter 3) but since I'm a nice person, I shall accept it and post this next chapter. But this is not about me (This time :D)! This is about the awesome people who reviewed my story. Thank you guys so much!**

**I could've updated earlier, but I've been busy preparing some stuff for school. Ugh, school. I hate my Math teacher. Anyways, next week I'll be free-er and will be able to update as fast as I can… if my stupid Math teacher can stop giving us so much homework!**

**So, regarding your reviews…**

**TracyCook- I know right? I put Bolt in on purpose. 'Cos Bolt is cute and cuddly! Haha, yes, Zora and Tawni are sisters. In this story, Tawni will be less… Tawni :)**

**mrpuppy- No worries :D I'm just a little kid. I'm not supposed to be writing those kinds of scenes but I will hint a little (Or a lot for those 'hintless' people, as Brandon Mychal Smith said on some SWAC interview) if they have sex… *Insert evil laughter here***

**Laaaaaa- Did you mean Sonny getting drunk and marrying Chad? Sorry, little immature kid who needs to sharpen her wits here (As my English teacher says)!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>No.<em>

_No!_

_NO!_

_She struggled, fought and twisted against his grip, trying to get out. Yelping, she bit her lower lip, preventing herself from screaming as a hard punch to her face sent her flying back. The harsh impact of her back landing hard on the rocky, graveled ground sent a dull and aching pain to it._

"_Let me go!" Crying hard now, she tried as she might to push the guy's filthy hands off of her, but he did not budge at all. Instead, he yanked her closer, biting hard into the soft skin of her neck as she trashed about, struggling to break free._

_She knew that this was it. This should be the time when Zora would appear with her dog to rescue her. But where was she?_

_It was as if this were another universe. In this universe, there wasn't a wacky little girl with her giant dog to save her. In this universe, she would not live to see another ray of sunlight. _

_In this universe, she was all alone._

_And Sonny hated to be all alone._

_It scared her._

_Being alone meant that there was no one else out there who could help her and save her from her misery. It meant that there was nothing else she could do but to await in silence, praying that the gods would let her live another day._

_But it seemed as if it wasn't her day today. So helpless and hopeless, she watched with bated breath as the glint of the metallic blade reflected Sky's heartless face as he stabbed down._

_Hard._

_There was a loud scream that sounded through the alley as the excruciating pain from her abdomen intensified._

"Sonny? What happened?"

The young girl could see the terror reflecting off the older girl's chocolate orbs as a mixture of sweat and tears trailed down her face. Sonny was shivering, no, shaking as Zora pulled her into a comforting hug, whispering soft words to her like the night before. However this time, the moment was interrupted by a blonde girl entering the room.

"Everyone okay?"

The brunette looked up, meeting the girl's eyes for the first time. As Brown locked with Blue, it seemed as if the clichéd sparks were filling the air, like they were the only two people left in the world. It just felt right to both of them.

Zora, who happened to choose this moment to break the bond amidst the two, untangled herself from Sonny's arms and hopped of the guest room bed, waving her hands and motioning between the older girls.

"I believe it's time for a formal introduction. Tawni, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is my sister, Tawni Hart, who also happens to be the owner of this little apartment."

Clearly not sure of how to react, the two just smiled at each other a little, at the same time trying to hide the involuntary blush creeping up on both their faces.

"Kay, so see ya! I'm gonna go walk Bolt! Have fun!" The quirky little girl soon left the room, not sensing the tension between her sister and the girl she'd rescued the previous night.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So…"

Insert awkward silence here.

Deciding to break the ice between them, the blue-eyed girl looked up, smiling gently. She looked over the brunette who was staring, no, glaring hard at the marks on her forearms.

"Hey… you okay?"

Glancing up suddenly at the high voice, she returned a weak smile.

"Y-yeah… I guess. Thanks for letting me stay the night. I'm really grateful for that 'cos I've got nowhere else to go and if you guys didn't take me in, who knows where I'd end up? But I can go if you want me to, I mean, I wouldn't like to just barge in on the two of you here with Bolt and-"

"Whoa whoa… it's fine! You can stay as long as you like."

"Really?" Sonny stared up with large hopeful eyes and a cute pout on her lips, causing Tawni's heart to skip a beat.

"Really."

The younger girl beamed before bringing Tawni into a tight hug. It didn't take long for her cheerfulness to take over, despite the fact of being traumatized by what happened that night. Both girls blushed a little at their close proximity before pulling away at the same time.

"So… you hungry?"

The brunette's stomach growled loudly at the word 'hungry', causing her face to flush pink involuntarily as the blonde laughed at the girl's uneasiness.

"I guess that answers my question! C'mon, I'll make you something to eat!"

Hopping off the bed energetically, she reached over to help the injured girl up, ignoring the tingling sensation where their skin made contact with each other as they walked slowly towards the Hart's tiny kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This was disappointing. And short. But I promise, next chapter will be much better!<strong>

**Please review as much as you can! I hope to see more reviews for this chapter since many readers have been reading it.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy!**

**So… it's the start of the nearly free week. Hence, I'm gonna be updating as quickly as possible :D**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear reviewers:<strong>

**MirAndy93: Thanks! It's like you can read my mind! Haha something like that's gonna happen in the near (Or far) future…**

**TracyCook: Hello fellow alien! Thanks! I'm trying to make Tawni seem kind-ish. Or more kind than the actual Tawni :)**

**this is me: Thanks! That means a lot to me :)**

**Laaaaaa: Thanks for the review! No worries, I'm not that kind of person unless something really important comes up :)**

* * *

><p>"Ow… OW!"<p>

Sonny winced as she limped her way to the kitchen with the blonde, tears flowing from her eyes due to the pain she was feeling. The agony was too unbearable for her as she gave up, falling to the edge of a tiny step and just laid there sprawling.

Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. Hell, everything hurt and she was barely even down that one step. Feeling vulnerable and drained, she allowed her tears to streak endlessly down her tanned skin.

She wasn't that weak most of the time. She hardly ever gave up, despite every other obstacle up against her. She would always persevere to the end, regardless of whether she had anything to lose.

But now, she couldn't even help herself up. She felt like nothing. Like a useless piece of driftwood floating in the middle of the seemingly endless ocean.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you."

The brunette was thankful as Tawni managed to pull her up from that state and lift her back up to her feet, though a little unsteadily. She was quite shocked that the older girl, though nearly as tiny as she was, had that much strength in her to single-handedly bear most of her weight like that.

"I'll… I'll just get you to the couch in the next room kay? Rest there while I prepare your meal." With a grimace, the cerulean-eyed young woman finally managed to support her to the tiny room beside the smaller-sized kitchen and eased her down on the seat gently, careful not to inflict any more pain on her recovering wounds.

"Okay, now stay. Here's the remote. Feel free to watch any channel you like and if you need anything, just call for me, kay?"

Smiling weakly, Sonny nodded her head at the owner of the house as she reached over for the remote. The first thing that came up a talk show with an interviewer sharing about Allison Munroe's disappearance from the face of the world.

"We are now here with James and Cornelia Munroe about their dearest daughter's disappearance. Tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe. How long has it been since Allison vanished into thin air?"

The camera zoomed to the tearing image of her mother as she let out another fake sob, obviously trying to win over the audience member's favour and sympathy. Right beside her on the loveseat was James Munroe, a wealthy businessman whom she despised to call her own father as he, too, put on an act, consoling his wife by softly patting her shoulder. Sighing in faked despair, he answered for the both of them.

"It's been a day, Mandy (The talk show host). Our little girl has been missing for twenty-four hours, though it feels like more. Connie and I are very upset and we hope that wherever our Allison is, she'll be free of whoever's keeping her locked up and have her back in our loving little family."

_Loving little family, my foot! The only thing you guys love is money, not me. I'm just another one of your little devious ways to become richer, _she thought bitterly. But however harsh that might be, it was the absolute truth. Connie and James only cared about her because they would earn whatever money Chad had once they get married.

"I see. Now James, from what you mentioned, I assumed that you think Allison was abducted. However, Police reports stated that there are no signs of struggle or any intruder in the house when she was reportedly missing. The witnesses around the mansion had no evidence that she was forcefully taken away. So what we all want to know is, why do you choose not to believe that Allison Munroe could have ran away?"

Mr Munroe grew visibly tense at this suggestion as his nostrils flared. Trying to keep his cool, he put on a straight face and glared holes into the interviewer.

"I don't see a reason why my dear Allie would run away like that. She was living a luxurious and happy life here, and she will be married to Chad Dylan Cooper in a couple of months time and lead an even happier life with him. I sincerely doubt that she would run away from here."

_Happy? The only thing that made me happy here was my friends and my freedom. But no, you had to take them away too._

"I see. Well, then. Mrs. Munroe, care to add in a few comments yourself?"

"I-I… I- "

"Hey!"

Connie Munroe's words were soon cut off by the chirpy blonde plopping down on the seat beside her as she held two piping hot bowls of food with a porcelain spoon in each bowl.

"Here. Hope you like porridge! It's not as good as the ones made in expensive Chinese restaurants but yeah…"

"No! No, it's fine! Thank you. I just really hope that I'm not troubling you or anything. I mean…"

Her rambling was immediately cut off by the older girl's hand on hers. Looking up into each other's eyes, both their faces flushed pink as they looked away quickly, their hands still connected to each other.

"You're not troubling me, Sonny. I'm glad you're here, actually. It's been a while since Zora and I had guests visiting."

"Thanks, Tawni. You're a really great person, you know that? I just wish there was something I can do in return…"

"Well, you can eat your porridge so that it won't turn cold. C'mon, it's delicious since it's made by the one and only Tawni Hart!"

Sonny giggled. This was the first time in many days that she felt relaxed and cheery, let alone laughing. There was just something about the beauty next to her that was so captivating; she could turn anyone within a fifty mile radius into a smiling idiot.

Slurping in the porridge, the brunette had realized that this was the best food she had tasted in days, even better than the ones cooked by a well-known chef in her mansion. The wet and drippy delicacy made her insides tingle with warmth as the food trickled down her throat.

"Mmm…" She sighed in enjoyment as the blue-eyed girl beside her watched in amazement at how much she seemed to enjoy this little home-cooked meal. Her head was tilted back as her beautiful honey brown hair fell down her back like a waterfall of shiny gold. Her eyes were shut tightly in bliss as she swallowed the food, not noticing Tawni's staring the entire time.

"You like it?"

Beaming brightly, she turned to face the blonde.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I've never tasted anything as delicious as this before! You have a talent, girl!"

Blushing wildly at her compliment, Tawni smiled shyly, using her blonde locks to shield her tinted pink face away from Sonny, to no avail. The latter had already caught sight of her face, but did nothing to point it out.

"Hey… is that the Munroes' on TV?"

_Oh shoot! _She'd completely forgotten that she had left the TV on at the talk show channel.

_Please don't let her find out it's me…_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! It's getting late for me. So we'll see what happens in the next chapter, won't we?<strong>

**Demi Lovato's new single is almost out! Who's excited? I AM! I nearly cried at the teaser of the video.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
